Nothing
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: "The little voice at the back of my head whispers to me that he's gone and that he'll never come back and the sobs start to tear out of my throat but make no noise at all. Nothing, nothing, nothing-"  Story inspired by another and the Reboot. Agnsty fluff


**Okay, I got inspired to do this after I read a fanfiction of one of my watchers on Deviantart. Cuz so far with new of the Reboot, we haven't heard anything about Wally West returning yet and that...that just doesn't sit well with us.**

**It's not all angst in here though, don't worry! XD **

**But ya, DC. If you don't bring back Wally, you are going to have a major problem on your hands.**

**Sorry if there are mistakes; I typed it really quickly before violin lessons because I didn't want to lose what was in my head.**

**P.S. All characters (c) DC Comics**

* * *

><p>Alone.<p>

I'm alone in the blinding darkness with not a trace of light to be found. I can't hear anything, I don't feel anything, nothing. I try to call out someone's name but the words get caught in my throat and almost choke me. Panic starts to set in, setting my nerves and senses into overload.

_Someone...anyone...where are you?_

Then I catch a flash of light out of the corner of my eye and I spin around to see what's caused it. Wally's now there, standing in front of me, arms crossed and a playful smirk on his lips.

"What's up, dude?"

I've never been so happy to see him in my entire life. Not even that one time where I thought he was dead but came home a few hours later, beaten and battered, but still alive. I rush for him, ramming into him with a force I didn't know I had, wrapping my small arms around his strong torso. His warmth is familiar and comforting in this place full of uncertainity and I don't want to let it go. Not now, not ever. But just as I start think that I'm safe, that everyting's okay, his tall figure vanishes into a shower of light that flickers away in an instant.

My heart stops, my breath quickens, and the tears start to run down my face.

_No...he-he can't be gone. He has to exist. He has to. He can't-_

The little voice at the back of my head whispers to me that he's gone and that he'll never come back and the sobs start to tear out of my throat but make no noise at all. Nothing, nothing, nothing-

* * *

><p>I bolt straight up in my bed, my mind growing dizzy from the sudden change. My chest heaves up and down rapidly and my breath is heavy and shallow with fear and shock.<p>

_A dream..._

More like nightmare. I'd never had one so terrible in my entire life-not since my parents first died. The pain in my chest from the dreams still plagues me in reality and I hope it will go away in a second.

"It was just a-"

Wait. No. It can't be.

I don't feel the familiar warmth of my boyfriend beside me, don't feel his comforting touch or hear the peaceful sound of his steady breathing. I whip my head to look at the spot where his haf-naked body should lay but and greeted with nothing. The spot is empty, looking almost as if nothing was ever there. The panic returns, slamming into me with all the force it could possibly have.

"Wally?" I call softly.

Nothing.

I crawl off of the bed and cautiously approach my personal bathroom. Maybe he had to go?

"Wally? I call a little louder, peeking into the large room. I flick the light on, all of the gadgets and containers and utilities revealing themselves to me. Still I see no Wally. I search every area I possibly can, behind the cabintes, in the bathtub, behind the shower. It's frantic and uncontrolled but I can'thelp it. I'm panicking to the point where it's dangerous. Still I find no trace of him, not even that toothbrush he left here that one night.

Nothing.

I race out of the bathroom and search my gigantic closet, throwing clothes everywhichwhere like a maniac, but still I don't find him. I can't find him. I can't. Freaking. Find him.

I make my way back over to the bed and pull my knees up to my chest, tears already finding their way out of my eyes and down my hot cheeks to stain the sheets around me. You probably think this is overdramtic, unnecessary, uncalled for, especially for someone trained by The Dark Knight, but whether I want to admit it or not, I have a problem with loss. It will probably always be there because of my parents and I'm going to have to deal with it.

But not tonight.

I'm still scrunched up on top of my bed when I hear footsteps approaching, a sigh, and then see a tall figure enter my room.

"Ah, nothing like a midnight snack to-Dick?"

The grin on Wally's face vanishes instantly, replaced with a wide look of concern and fear when he sees me. In the next instant he's on the bed too, holding me close in his arms against his bare chest, stroking my hair, my arms, my back, softly.

"What happened?"

The relief from seeing, hearing, touching him is almost too much to keep me from speaking but somehow I find a way to.

"I...I had a dream that I was alone a-and I could see or hear or touch anything, but then you showed up and I hugged you but then you disappeared and I thought you didn't exist anymore and-"

"Shhhh, it's okay." he cooes to me, holding me even tighter, pressing his lips gently against my hair. "I'm here, it's fine, I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have left you to go grab something to eat if I knew. I'm sorry."

I don't speak again, but just keep crying against him. While I do, he moves us under the covers and lays us down against the soft matress to be more comfortable. He doesn't let go of me completely even once. He'll move his fingers across the skin of my arm or brush a few strands out of my hair, but one arm will always be around me. When I finally start to calm down, he lifts my face by the chin and kisses me shortly, but lovingly, before settling his face into my hair once again.

"Nothing will ever take me away from you, Dick," he whispers reassuringly to me.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and comments and etc., I love~ Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
